


相拥入眠

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 经过劳累的一天，你和同居的男友岩泉一一起相拥入眠。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, 岩泉一/你
Kudos: 9
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	相拥入眠

你有着夏暖冬凉的奇妙体质。一到夏天就浑身发热，手掌烫得仿佛能徒手煎鸡蛋，脚底简直就像踩着风火轮。而到了冬天却又手脚冰凉，你甚至觉得你不断散发寒意的身体能媲美制冷机了。

你偏偏又不爱乖乖穿好拖鞋，最喜欢光着脚在家里四处溜达，哪怕是冬天也不例外。同居的房子里的地板是光滑的瓷砖，夏天倒是冰冰凉很舒服，到了冬天就冷得不行。但即使是走路只能踮着脚的情况，你却还是不穿袜子不穿棉鞋。

岩泉一洗完澡围着浴巾擦着头发，刚从浴室里出来，就看见你又一边喊冷一边赤着脚走路。他随手把擦头发的毛巾搭在肩上，走上前来一下子将你逮住。他握住你的腰把你提溜了起来，操心道：“怎么又光着脚？”

你在空中毫无意义地蹬着脚挣扎，嘴里还不忘振振有词：“只要我脚的温度低得和地面一样，就再也不怕被地板冷到了。”

岩泉一对你的无理说辞感到无语，不过他估计也早就习惯了你的狡辩。他一路抱着你，把你放置在沙发上，又找来你的棉鞋，捉住你的脚强行给你穿上，这才直起腰，他继续擦着头发，对你说：“浴室我用完了。”

你“哦”了一声，站了起来，往浴室走去。岩泉一的眼睛紧紧跟随着你：“不许再把鞋脱掉！”

“知道啦——”你拉长着声音回答，路过他的时候顺便偷偷摸了一把腹肌，一溜烟儿地跑进了浴室里。浴室刚刚被使用完还蒸腾着热气，里面已经放好了你的换洗衣物。

冬天洗澡有两难，脱衣服困难，穿衣服也困难。天气冷的时候不仅洗澡前脱衣服需要相当大的勇气，洗完澡要穿上冷冰冰的衣服对你来说也是种折磨。

岩泉一虽然外表看着凶，但是心思却格外的细腻。你们同居后有个不成文的习惯。每到冬天总是他先洗澡，等到他把浴室用得热乎了才轮到你。你的衣服提前放进浴室的主意也是他提的。他去洗澡的时候总会把你的换洗衣物先带进去挂在浴室的置物架上，等到你要穿的时候，在浴室里烘了两个洗澡时间的衣服就不会再冷得你一激灵了。

你舒舒服服地洗完了澡。

你穿好了衣服，怀着跑慢一点体温流失都会多一点的心态，深吸了一口气，飞快地拉开门从浴室跑进卧室，然后一头钻进被窝里。动作连贯流畅一气呵成，熟练得令人心疼。

床早已被岩泉一捂热，被窝里氤氲着温暖的空气。他把你揽进怀里，又抓住你的手，放在他明显比你宽得多的手掌掌心包起来。火热的体温从你们相贴的肌肤处慢慢蔓延过来，一点一点蚕食掉你的冰冷。

他温热的气息有节奏地、轻轻地扑在你耳后，引得你有些发痒。于是你翻了个身面对面地窝进他怀里。你的鼻子间萦绕着他身上的沐浴露味道，是你们逛超市一起买的那一款。他对香味没什么讲究，所以挑的是你喜欢的香型。

你把脸埋进岩泉一的胸肌里。胸肌虽然使劲儿的时候硬邦邦的，但是放松的时候柔软又有弹性，当抱枕那真是再合适不过了。你边蹭着他的胸肌，边有一搭没一搭地跟他说着今天的琐事，像是今天中午正好抢到单位食堂最后一份爱吃的菜啦，下午没忍住又和同事拼单买奶茶啦，还有下班的时候看见一朵云特别像一只狗啦……

都是些微不足道的小事情，但你乐意一件件和他讲，而岩泉一也乐意一件件听，他有时候应你几句，有时候只是点点头。夜色浓深，你看不清他的面容，只能看见他熠熠生辉的眼睛在黑暗中发亮。但不用细看也知道，他的瞳孔里永远有你的模样。

有一搭没一搭地说着，你慢慢困了，声音越来越小，眼皮也渐渐耷拉下来。你的意识被睡意侵占，变得迷糊混沌。在岩泉一温暖又令人安心的怀抱中，你渐渐睡去。

忙碌的一天以恋人怀里的安眠谢幕，房间归于寂静。


End file.
